Sora Rei
The Fanged Hunter Appearance She's a small girl that is extremely skinny. She looks like she has been starved for days on end, being mostly bone. She has bright red hair and surprisingly her eyes are the same colour as her hair. She wears a simple yellow dress with a black lace around the midpart, tied across her middle in a small bow. She also wears a necklace hidden down the front of her top so nobody can see what's on it. She's almost always seen with her massive sword which she has over her shoulder, the weapon's blade is 8 feet long itself, with the handle adding another foot on top of that. Despite the large size of the sword she is capable of carrying it around effortlessly, as though it doesn't weigh a thing. Her skin is extremely pale for boot, making her look almost ill when combined with how thin she is. Personality She doesn't act like the stereotypical 13 year old. She's very silent, barely ever speaking. She's also incredibly judgemental, often making judgements about a person before ever speaking to them. She's very perceptive of what's going on. Due to her nature she's never got on with people her age, or people older than her for that matter. Other adults have thought of her as having problems, after all she doesn't talk to them. If she doesn't trust someone she'll become especially quiet and even more judgemental. There has often been cases where she has been called a mute or the like. One thing is though, she has a love for donuts and tea, it's very strange, these two things will bring her out of a silent streak and make you best of friends if you give them to her. Biography She isn't one that would tell anybody about her story, that's because it's surprisingly simple. She never knew her mother, and she grew up in the forest surrounding Anvard, never once leaving the forest whilst she was with her father. They had travelled around quite a bit, her father was an experienced hunter, in such a dangerous forest he was one of the best at what he did, never hunting for fun, just for the food that he needed to eat. One night there was a particularly bad storm and her and her father had sheltered inside a large cave. Unfortunately in that type of weather they weren't the only ones with such ideas, there was another creature that had decided to shelter in this cave. Her and her father had been trapped in the cave, the creature closing in on them quick. She can't remember much about this traumatic event, if asked to describe the beast she'd say it looked like a black mist, whether this is because her mind is trying to block out the traumatic experience or it was really like that, she doesn't know. Her father was killed right in front of her, her exit blocked she didn't know what to do, till she found it. At the back of the cave was a small crawlspace, she got to her knees and climbed through it, her small stature saving her life, the beast clawing at the tunnel and trying to get through, but it was to big. She didn't move from that crawl space for hours, waiting and just hoping the beast would leave, but she could hear it. The crunching noise as it ate her father, bit through his bones, the wet sound of his blood dripping, she heard all of it. She waited even longer, before she moved back further through the crawl space, till it opened up to an even larger cave system, one that was lit by something in the middle. A special rock which seemed to glow, lighting up the entire cave. That wasn't the most shocking thing however, on this stone lay a massive sword, and she was immediately transfixed by the blade, she couldn't take her eyes off it. The way the light shon against the blade, giving off a feint red light, the same colour as blood. She didn't know how it got here, nor did she care, she took the blade in her hand and it felt much lighter than it looked, she'd expected not to even be able to pick it up. From that moment on, she was a different child. It's said the blade speaks to her, however that's not true. Nobody alive knew her before she held the blade, so nobody knew of her change. She became a silent child, rarely talking, always judging, always cautious. In a way her childhood was stripped from her, however all this could be deemed as normal considering what she had been through. She had seen a horrible thing kill her father, and she was devoted to killing such beasts given the chance. She stayed in the cave for two days, starving herself as she trained with the sword, despite it's large size it was easy to weild, she fought with incredible grace, almost making her look not human anymore. Then she fainted. Lack of food had caused her to faint, waking up in a new town, with a new face looking over her. It was a man, he was in his twenties. He said how he had found her in the cave and brought her to the town to help her get better. It made her happy, she was happy someone had saved her, happy to be out of the forest with that creature in it, yet she did not express this happiness. The man did not care, he carried on looking after her, buying her food, water, and not asking any questions. She still had the blade, she hadn't let go of it once since she was taken from the cave. She stayed with the man for a few weeks, until another night when they were attacked. It was only three drunken people, they should of been able to fight them off, yet she was rooted by fear, she was only thirteen years old after all. They stabbed the man that had been looking after her, the man who's name she had never even asked. She then did the only thing she could, the only thing she could ever do till then, she ran away. She went back to her cave, and she carried on training, fighting against nothing. She didn't starve herself to such an extreme this time, she left when she felt better, and she went back to the town. She hunted the men that had killed her friend, and she killed them, one by one, and nobody thought it was her. This is the story of how she lost her faith in humanity. This is the story of how the contract was made. Character Stats Stats, the first column is her human form, then hybrid, then full, then were sabre. Techniques Devil Fruit - Hybrid form: 'In this form Rei grows slightly taller, becomes slightly hunched over. Her hair changes colour, becoming more blonde coloured, matching her fur. Fur grows around her wrists and lower parts of her arms and legs. Her limbs become longer and much lankier. Her eyes seem to become more narrow, much more like a cat. She also gains a lot of lean muscle over her arms and legs. Long extremely sharp claws growing from the back of her knuckles forwards, and her feet. One of the strangest changes is she grows massive fangs from her top jaw, much like a sabertooth tiger has... Stats: +5 Strength, +8 Agility : '''Devil Fruit - Full Form: '''She transforms very quickly into a large sabertooth tiger, about a metre tall. Her fangs grow to be about 8 inches in length, fur growing all over her in camouflage colours. : Stats: 8 strength, 8 agility '''Devil Fruit - Were sabre form: ' Rei loses control, she stands up and fur starts to grow all over her skin, her nose and mouth elongate to become more like that of a sabre-tooths face. Large claws grow from her hands and render her unable to use her hands properly. Her teeth all grow into large fangs and her eyes start to glow a dark red colour. Whilst in this form her skin grows noticeably tougher and her muscles grow larger. She also becomes significantly larger, becoming about 6 foot 3 in height, with a small tail on her back... '''Stats: 4 agi, 12 str, 4 stam Rank: 20 Lunge - '''A very quick forward stabbing motion is made, she moves forward very quickly and seems to even slide across the floor as the action is made. Her main offense in this is using her palm, slamming it normally into the chest of her opponent. The main use of this is to catch her opponent off guard as due to it’s very quick nature she can quickly lunge forward and cover a good distance doing so. If she is in hybrid form however she can use the claws on her fingertips and slam them into the opponent, acting much like a dagger. '''Note that this attack is based on agility, this move is also easily telegraphed, she takes up a position which she then keeps as she moves, this means whilst essentially the start of it is slower, she's using her agility to strike instead of muscle power. Rank: 11 (15) : Piercing Stab: '''A quick move just like her lunge, yet it's a slower build up. Before hand she has to tense all the muscles in her legs and get prepared, mentally preparing herself for the area which she's stabbing. As such it's slower than lunge but since it's based off her agility is still a pretty quick tech. She uses her own speed to push herself forward, this is what provides the piercing power, rather than the strength of her attack. She tenses her fingers and stabs forward with her fingertips, a tech specifically made for punching through the thickest of armour, in this case iron, since it focuses all of her force behind a small point, rather than lunge which uses the palm of her hand. This can only punch through iron in hybrid form when she has claws at the end of her finger tips. '''Rank: 15 (19) Roar: '''Only usable when in hybrid or full form. Rei unleashes a beastly roar heard by all around her. Creatures may be scared and run away from the roar, it doesn't have much use in combat. If anyone much weaker than her is within 5 or so metres then it can cause them to want to cover their ears when they hear it due to how loud it is in close proximity. '''Rank: 11 (15) Professions Rei's two professions are both centred around combat being a martial artist primarily and a sword specialist secondarily. Because of these she has established a basic form of Combat Mastery. She has also now taught herself a third profession with Souji's help, now being a navigator too. '''Traits: '''Combat Mastery, Hardened Fighter, Sonic Agility, Critical Hit, Jack of All Trades, Combat Rei has obtained the sabre-tooth tiger Devil Fruit and since has been fighting using a mix of her natural agility and her claws. She'll attempt to slowly wittle the enemy down until they can't keep up anymore, or if they're very slow she will attempt to go for vital points on her target. She will rarely use her full form to fight.